My Own Reality
by NaruHinaFreak27
Summary: This story is about me finally leaving my everyday routine and going to Wonderland where Alice left a long time ago. Also where I find out how me and Wonderland are connected. Hope you like it.
1. Leaving My Everyday Routine

I woke up, I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:50 am. Ten minutes 40 minutes before I have to wake up for school and get dress. It was always like this, I'd wake up earlier than usual and end up falling back to sleep and wake up again after 5-10 minutes. It's the same everyday. When my alarm went off playing 'This Little Girl' by Cady Groves. It was my favorite song that would please me calm down when I'm angry or relax. I turned it off and lied on my bed starring at the ceiling fir at least five minutes before I get up and wake my brother up. I don't yell at him, I just stand at the door way waiting for my brother to wake up. He'd always somehow know I'm there and he'd wake up.

Then I would go back to my room and lied on my back again only to go back to sleep. By the time I wake up, I would only have ten minutes to get ready. I would always get dressed put my school things in my bag, brush my teeth really quickly and leave. I didn't have time to brush my hair and I didn't really care. I had five minutes to get to the bus stop. My brother would leave earlier than me. I'm the oldest and yet I always get the to the bus stop just in time.

When I'd get to school I would always grab my headphones and listen to music while walking around the hallways since I always get there early and have nothing to do. That is until my best friend Hinata comes. "Hinata!" I would shout as I walked towards her.

"Hey, Tatiana. How are you?" she ask me.

"I'm really tired." I would always reply as I yawned.

"You're alway tired." Hinata told me.

"I know but I can't help it. I go to bed early and I alway wake up earlier than I have to. Yet I'm always tired." I explained while smiling. "What about you?" I asked her.

"I'm doing okay." Hinata replied smiling. It was like this every morning.

"Hinata!" yelled a guy's voice. I didn't have to see who was calling her. It was her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. "Good morning, Hinata." he said with a big smile.

"Morning, Naruto." Hinata would reply.

"Hey, Tatiana. How are you?" Naruto asked me while smiling.

"Tired... Like always." I replied.

"Time to get to class." a teacher would come up from behind us.

"I'll see you in class." Hinata would say as she and Naruto went to their class while I went to mine. I'd waved as I walk to class.

All day I would sit in class, write down notes, listen to teachers talk and talk all day, turn in my homework, eat lunch and then go back to class. This was an everyday routine. By the end of the day, I would be exhaused from school. Sometines my head would hurt from thinking to must. I walk to the bus, get off when ever we were close to my house and my brother would get off with me. I would ignore my brother by listening to music. When we get home, we rest for 30 minutes before we do our chores. I would either do the kitchen or living room.

When we finish, I would lock myself in my room doing homework and when I'm done, I would go on the internet.

I would be called down for dinner, eat, pick up after myself, stay in the living room until I have to take a shower then go to bed.

This was my everyday routine.

The next was the same thing all over. "Tatiana... Tatiana!" the teacher called me.

"Huh? What?" I would say as I look at the teach then laugh nervously. "Sorry, was thinking." I apologized.

The teacher would just smile at me. "It's okay. Can you read the next paragraph?" she'd ask me.

"S-Sure." I answered as I looked at the paper and began reading.

"Okay, that's all for today. Head to lunch." the teacher told us. I packed my stuff and walked out the door to see Hinata and Naruto had waited for me.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Are okay? You seem... Distracted." Hinata said worried about me.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I replied as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Did you see that guy in the office?" I heard someone say.

"You meet the guy with the rabbit ears?" asked another girl.

"Yeah! He's so different." the girl replied.

Me, Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. "A guy with rabbit ears?" I asked repeating what those girls said.

"He kind of sounds like a pervert." Naruto said.

"There he is!" squealed a girl.

We looked and saw a guy with actual rabbit ears. He was walking down the hall while everyone just stared at him weirdly. "Wow, it's actually true." I said looking at Hinata and Naruto.

"Well, who care? I'm hungry. Let's go." Naruto said as we headed to the cafeteria.

"Tatiana~!" I heard a guy yelled my name. I turned around to see the guy with the rabbit ears run towards me with a big smile on his face.

"You know him?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"I don't know him. I never seen him before." I said as the guy stopped right in front of me.

"Tatiana! We have to go!" he yelled as he grabbed my wrist making my drop my stuff as he dragged me away from Hinata and Naruto.

"Huh? Wait! What's going on?! I don't know you!" I yelled as I tried loosing his grip but it was no good.

"I'm Peter White and I'm taking you to Wonderland of course." Peter replied.

That's when it hit me. Peter White? Wonderland? "I must be dreaming." I told myself. But then I remembered when Alice went there and it turned out to be real. "No... I'm not dreaming... This is really happening." I said out loud.

"Yup." Peter replied smiling as he dragged me outside. "We have to hurry. We're going to be late." he told me as he carried me bridal style and jumped into the hole.

I already knew we weren't going to die, but it was a reflex as I gripped onto Peter not wanting to fall off. Then he landed softly and put me down. "I don't understand... Why do you need me? What happened to Alice?" I asked.

"Alice, left us a long time ago. You're here because I brought you here." Peter replied smiling.

"Why'd you bring me here? Don't tell me you love me." I said as I remembered Peter telling Alice he loved her.

"Yup, I love you Tatiana." Peter said smiling.

"Didn't you love Alice?" I asked. He's just loving girl left and right.

"I guess I didn't love her because when I first saw you... You made me feel something I never felt with Alice." Peter said as he looked at me.

"Fine, but is it okay for you to be bringing an outsider?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I asked for permission this time." Peter said as he winked at me. "By the way, you look pretty in a dress." he said smiling.

"A dress?" I asked as I looked down to see I was wearing a dress what was dark blue and black. "When did this happen?" I asked looking at Peter.

"I don't know." Peter shrugged. "But you should keep wearing it." he said smiling.

I smiled back. "Alright." I said areeing with him.

"Peter!" yelled a guy's voice. We looked to see a guy that had purplish-pinkish hair with cat ears and a cat tail. "I didn't expect to see you here Peter." he said smiling.

"What are you doing here, Boris?" Peter asked looking at Boris.

"Nothing I was just walking around." Boris said smiling then noticed me. "Hey, is that the outsider you were bringing?" he asked.

Peter then hugged me like he was using himself as a shield. "Yes and you can't have her." he said while I felt my face get warm.

"I'm Tatiana." I greeted as I just stood there smiling while Peter was hugging me. "You must be Boris." I said remembering who he is.

"Yup, that's me." Boris said proudly.

"Don't you like riddles?" I asked as I thought of a riddle to ask him.

"I love riddles." Boris said happily. "Do you have a riddle?" he asked as I saw his tail swinging back and forth.

"Yup." I replied smiling as Peter finally let me go.

"Let's hear it." Peter said getting interested.

"A man went for a walk. As he was walking it started to rain, the man wasn't prepared for it to rain so he ran back home. When he got home, not a single hair was wet. How'd he do it?" I asked as I remembered the riddle from a teacher that told the class once.

"That's pretty good, let me think." Boris said as he walked in circles thinking while Peter was thinking to but stood in one spot.

"I have no idea." Peter said giving up.

"Me either." Boris said as he also gave up.

"The man was bald." I told them. Boris and Peter laughed.

"Now I get it." Boris said while he calmed down. "I'll have to use that sometime." he said smiling while I smiled back. "Oh let's go meet Gowland!" Boris said as he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me.

"No, she's going to see Queen Vivaldi!" Peter argued as he grabbed my other wrist and started dragging me to the opposite direction.

"How about we meet the queen, then other people and then we go meet Gowland." I suggested as they stopped pulling my arms. "Doesn't Gowland own the Amusement Park? Once I meet everyone then I'll have free time and we'll all go to the Amusement Park and play." I said smiling.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Tatiana!" Boris said smiling widely. "Then I'll see you when you're done. I'm going to tell Gowland." with that Boris left.

"Now, shall we go visit the Queen?" Peter said smiling.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting." I said smiling as we walked towards the Castle of Hearts.

As we were walking, I let everything soak into my brain. Then I smiled for I was finally gone of that reality I once lived in and now I'm at my own reality.


	2. Meeting Vivaldi and Blood Dupre

Me and Peter were walking to the Hearts Castle unitl Peter walked up to a faceless guard, "Where is Queen Vivaldi?" he asked.

"She's having tea." the guard replied.

"Let's go Tatiana." Peter said happily as he dragged me to Vivaldi. I smiled excited but was scared. Then we saw the queen sitting at a table. "Vivaldi!" Peter called out to her.

Vivaldi turned around and when she saw me, her face brighten. She stood up and walked towards us. "Peter! Is this Tatiana?" she asked.

"Yes, Tatiana this is Queen Vivaldi." Peter intoduced us.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Queen Vivaldi." Tatiana said smiling.

"We are pleased to meet you to, Tatiana." Vivaldi said as she smiled back then hugged me. "You're so adorable~" she said happily.

"Hey! Queen Vivaldi! Let my Tatiana go!" Peter whined.

"I-It's okay, Peter." I said trying to calm down.

"Come. Have tea with us." Vivaldi said as she dragged me to the table. I sat down and let the maid pour me a cup of tea. "So, let us about yourself, Tatiana." Vivaldi said smiling.

"Um... I'm 14 years old, I have two bothers and one sister and I'm the eldest child." I said as I tried thinking of what else to say.

"Oh so you have three siblings?" Vivaldi asked interested. I simply nidded as I took a sip of the tea.

"This taste really good." I said happily while smiling. Then took another sip.

"So where will you be staying?" Vivaldi asked then I stopped drinking the tea and looked down.

"I never really thought about it..." I replied as I laughed nervously.

"You should live here, Tatiana!" Peter suggested happily as he hugged me from behind.

"Um... I don't know... I'll decide after I visit eveyone." I told Peter and Vivaldi while smiling.

"You don't need to think about it Tatiana!" Peter yelled. I looked at him with wide eyes. "You can live here! With me!" he said.

I smiled softly. "Don't worry, Peter. It shouldn't matter who I live because you'll always see me." I said looking at Peter. "I want to see everyone before I decide who I want to live with." I explained.

"She's right, Peter." Vivaldi said agreeing.

Then Peter's ears hung down. "Okay..." he said a little upset.

I felt bad making Peter feel sad. "Well, I would like to stay here and talk to you some more but I'm afraid I still have to go visit other castles." I told Vivaldi as I stood up.

"We understand. We hope Tatiana will come and visit us again." Vivaldi said smiling.

"I will." I said as I started walking to the Clock Tower thinking I would visit that place next.

I was walking in the forest looking fir the Clock Tower. "I think... I'm lost..." I said as I looked around.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked a guy's voice. I turned around and saw a guy standing behind me looking at me.

"I'm Tatiana." I greeted.

"Ah! You're the outsider that Peter was bring. I'm Ace." he said smiling. I remembered what he had done. I didn't think he was crazy even throgh I bet a lot of people did. "So what are you doing out in the forest?" he asked as he walked up to me.

"I got lost." I said as I faced him.

"Yeah, me too. Where you heading?" Ace asked me.

"I'm trying to find my way to the Clock Tower." I replied. "But I ended up getting lost." I explained.

"That's happens to me all the time. I'm actually lost too." Ace said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "How about we look for the Clock Tower together?" he suggested as his face brightened.

"Sure." I answered smiling. I wasn't afraid of Ace, nor was I scared of him killing me or me dying in general. So we walked around the forest and found ourselves in front of a castle.

"Sorry, looks like we ended up at the Hatter's Mansion." Ace apologized while smiling at me.

"It's okay." I told him. I looked at the mansion as I remembered the man who owns this territory. Blood Durpe. He seemed like a really nice man but really I thought he was a cold-hearted man.

"Ace! What are you doing here?!" yelled a boy's voice.

Me and Ace turned around to see two boys running towards us. "Dee. Dum. Is Blood here?" Ace asked.

"No, master and that stupid hare went somewhere." said the boy that wore red clothes. The boy was Dum since I remember Dum wears red while Dee wears blue.

"Hey, Ace. Who's that?" Dee asked as he pinted at me.

"It's the ousider Peter brought. Tatiana." Ace said as he went behind me and pushed me towards Dee and Dum.

"It's nice to meet you two." I said smiling.

"So you're nee-chan!" Dee said happily, I nodded.

"I guess so." I said smiling nervously.

Then Dee and Dun ran to me and hugged my arms. Dee was hugging my right arm while Dum was holding my left. "Come nee-chan! Let's go play!" Dum said smiling happily. I remembered how Dee and Dum described 'play' and I had to make sure I was careful.

"I see you two are slacking off again." said another voice. We looked up and saw a man with rabbit ears like Peter and another man that wore a hat.

"Stupid hare! We're not slacking off!" Dee yelled.

"Then what were you two doing?" he asked them.

"We were welcoming, nee-chan." Dum answered as both of the boys pushed me to the guys in front of me.

"She's the outside. Peter was bringing!" Dee added.

"Um... It's nice to meet you. I'm Tatiana." I gretted trying to sound nice.

"I'm Elliot." he greeted as he smiled softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tatiana. I'm Blood Dupre." he greeted as he also smiled. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was going to visit the Clock Tower but I got lost. Ace found me but was also lost. We then decided to look for the Clock Tower but we ended up here." I explained.

"Why do you want to visit the Clock Tower?" Elliot asked.

"I want to visit everyone. I was going to come visit here after my visit at the Clock Tower. But it looks like I'll be visiting the Clock Tower later." I said smiling.

"I see... Then how about you come in then?" Blood asked politely.

"That would be nice." I answered smiling. I had to be careful when I'm around Blood.

"How about we have lunch?" Blood asked smiling as Dee and Dum opened the gates.

Mt stomach growled causing Elliot, Dee and Dum laugh at me while I blushed. "Y-Yes please." I answered blushing.

Blood chuckled. "Well, we wouldn't want you to starve now." he said as we walked into the castle. "Get food prepared." Blood told on of the faceless maids.

"Yes sir." the maid replied as she walked to the kitchen.

"Now, let's head to the dining room shall we?" Blood said as we walked to the dining room with Dee, Dum and Elliot following.

Dee hugged my left arm while Dum hugged my right arm as we walked. "Nee-chan's going to sit next to me." Dee said smiling.

"No, nee-chan's going to sit next to me!" Dum argued.

Elliot laughed. "It didn't take log for the Bloody twin to get attach to you." he said looking at me smiling.

"I did have three younger siblings." I told him. They looked at me as if they wanted me to continue. "I had two brothers and one sister." I said smiling. "One of my brother is the youngest and my sister is the second youngest while my other brother is the second oldest." I said.

"So you're the oldest?" Elliot asked me.

"Yup." I replied smiling.

"Well, we're here." Blood said as we finally arrived at the dining room. "Take a seat." he said.

I sat down while Dee and Dum sat across from me while Elliot sat next to me and Blood sat at the end of the table. "What do you usually eat?" I asked getting curious to what we're going to eat.

"Mostly carrot dish." Elliot answered happily with a big smile. "I really love carrot dish but I hate carrot." he said. I then remembered Elliot syaing he wasn't a rabbit but he likes carrot 'dish' but he hates carrots. "Do you like carrots?" Elliot asked looking at me smiling.

"I like carrots but I don't love them." I replied smiling.

"That's good, cause food's ready." Blood said as the faceless waiters came into the dining room with plates full of desserts that had carrots.

I looked at Elliot and saw him drowling. I giggled. "All this looks really good." I said as I looked at the plates.

"It is!" Elliot said as he cut of piece of carrot cake, put it on a plate and set it in front of me. "Try it." he said smiling.

I looked to see Dee, Dum, Blood and Elliot staring at me. So I grabbed a fork and took a bit of piece of cake in front of me. "It's... Really good." I said as I looked at Elliot smiling as I continued to eat the cake in front of me.

"See, I told you." Elliot said as everyone sterved themselves.

We all sat in the dining room eating until we got full. "Thank you for this meal." I said smiling as the faceless waiters took our plates.

"It was my pleasure." Blood said smiling back.

"Soory but I still have to visit more people." I said as I stood up. "It was nice visiting this place." I said as I began to walk out of the dining room.

"Wait!" Elliot called out to me as I stopped walking and turned around. "Blood told me to walk you to the Clock Tower other wise you'll get lose." he said smiling.

I smiled back. "Okay, thank you Elliot." I said as we began to walk out of the mansion.

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. I just walked to say that the first chapter about my life it actually true and that my real name is actually Tatiana.

That's all! xD


	3. Meeting Julius and Gowland

Me and Elliot was walking to the Clock Tower talking about ourselves. "So what do you think of Wonderland so far?" Elliot asked smiling.

"I really like it here." I answered smiling. "I've always dreamt about leaving my world. So when Peter brought me here. I was extremely happy I finally got away from my life." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Do you not like you life in your world?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Not really... I should be greatful for my life but I can't help but hate it." I said. "Me and my brother never got along, the same's with my mom and I'm always tired or exhausted." I added. It was weird for me to talk about my life to Elliot but I kind of helped. "My dad was the only one who understood my interests because he almost had all the same interest as me. My mom didn't understand because she didn't have the same interest as me." I said as I remember me and my dad having fun while me and my mom just talked about how my day was or things like that. Elliot was walking with me as he listened to what I had to say. "My mom side of the family always spoiled me but I didn't take advantage of it because I really don't like to be spoiled." I explained. "Yeah, people like to be spolied and in front of attention but not me... I never really like that." It went silent. "Sorry. I dumped all of my life story on you." I apologized as I smiled weakly.

"It's okay, as long as you smile at the end. I don't mind listening to you talk about your life." Elliot said smiling. I smiled as I felt my face get warm.

"Thanks, Elliot." I said.

"It's no problem. Anyways, we finally made it." Elliot said as I looked up to see the Clock Tower. "Well, let's go inside." he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the Clock Tower. "Julius!" Elliot called out. I started to panick, I don'y know why it just happened.

"Elliot? What brings you here?" asked a man who I guessed was Julius.

"I brought a special guest." Elliot said as he moved away from me exposing me to Julius.

"I-I'm Tatiana." I said quickly. I was really embarrased for some reason.

"She's the ousider Peter White brought." Elliot explained.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Julius Monrey." he greeted as he held his hand put.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said as I shook his hand.

"Tatiana!" yelled a voice. I turned around to see Ace with a big smile as he walked towards me. "I see you finally found your way here." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes." I replied.

"You already meet Ace?" Julius asked.

"Yes, I was walking here but I got lost. I bumped into Ace and turned out he was also lost so we decided to look together but Ace ended up leading us to the Hatter's Mansion." I explained.

"Why were coming here?" Julius asked.

"Well, I wanted to greet everyone. Plus I need a place to live... O-Or stay at!" I shouted quickly changing what I said before. Then my face got warm as I looked down avoiding Julius's stare.

"Who have you meet already?" Julius asked.

"I meet Vivaldi and Blood." I answered shyly.

"I take it, you'll be meeting Gowland next?" Julius asked. I simply nodded. "Then you'll decide who you'll be staying with." he said. Once again I nodded. "Okay." was all he said.

Then I noticed it was dark outside. "I-It's dark out..." I said looking at the dark sky. Elliot, Ace and Julius also looked.

"It appears it is." Ace said.

"You can stay here." Julius said. I looked at him. "If you want you can even live here. It's your choice." he said. I started thinking on how nice he was to Alice and how he had allowed her to stay here. So I made up my mind.

"I-If you don't mind... Can I live here?" I asked.

"If you wish to, then I wouldn't mind." Julius said. "Ace, could you show Tatiana the guest room?" he asked looking at Ace.

"Sure thing, Julius. Just leave it to me." Ace said proudly. "You should probably stay too, Elliot. It's danger at night." he said looking at Elliot.

"If it's no trouble." Elliot said looking at Julius.

"I don't mind." Julius said.

"Alrighty then! Follow me to the guest rooms!" Ace said as he started pushing me and Elliot. Then we stopped in front of a door. "You'll be staying here, Elliot." Ace said. "Now follow me to your room Tatiana." he said as he continued to push me.

"Good night, Elliot!" I quickly shouted.

"Good night to you too, Tatiana!" Elliot shouted back.

I smiled as I let Ace push me to my room. "Here is your room, Tatiana." Ace said as we stopped in front of a door.

"Thanks, Ace." I said smiling. "Um... Good night." I said as I opened the door and was about to close it but Ace came in. "Ace..." I called him. Before I could react, Ace had wrapped his arms around me while his head was on my chest. I felt my whole face get warm. "A-Ace..." I called him again. Soon I remembered he did this to Alice once but only to listen to her heart beat. Maybe he was doing the same now. So I just stood there letting Ace listen to my heart beat which was beating pretty fast.

"I miss this sound." Ace said. I looked down at him curiously. "I use to listen to Alice's heart beat but she left... So having you here... I'm kind of happy." he confessed. "I know you're letting me do this." he added.

"Y-Yeah..." I said then I yawned.

Then I felt Ace let me go. "You're tired, I'll let you sleep." he said smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Good night, Tatiana." Ace said before he left the room. I walked to to the bed lied down without covering myself and fell asleep.

I then found myself in a weird place, I looked around. "It's nice to meet you, Tatiana Fierro." said a voice. I turned around to meet a man that had an eyepatch. It didn't take me long to figure out who he was for the eyepatch said it all.

"I take it your Nightmare. An incubus, am I correct?" I asked looking at the man in front of me.

Then he laughed. "Yup that's me. I knew you would be able to figure me out as well as you did with everyone else. There's no secret to keep from you unlike Alice." Nightmare said smiling.

"That's because Alice was the first outsider in Wonderland. While I am the second, I learned a lot from Alice's adventure." I explained smiling. "I already know everyone's personality." I added. Nightmare laughed again only to cough up blood. "I knew that was going to happen." I said as I walked to Nightmare and helped him.

"You're different from Alice." Nightmare said. I looked at him curiously. "You're kinder than Alice, more fun than her and you're understanding." he said.

"That's because I learn from other people's life." I explained smiling.

"No... That's just how you are. I've always watched you... Even before Alice came to Wonderland." Nightmare said. I flinched.

"How did you even know about me?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I've also visited people from your world." Nightmare said. "And let's just say you're the reason why Wonderland exists today." he added. Now I was completely curious.

"What do you mean?!" I asked yelling. This was the first time I yelled like this in Wonderland.

"Haven't you thought it was weird. That you didn't drink a potion like Alice did?" Nightmare asked me. That's when it hit me. Why wasn't I given a potion?

"Nightmare, please tell me... Why am I the reason Wonderland exists?" I asked him seriously.

"All I can say is... This is your home, you're the reason why we all exist today." Nightmare said and with that I woke up.

I looked around. "Tatiana~!" yelled Peter as he bursted through the door and tackled me with a hug.

"Peter?" I called him a little confused but I ignored it and smiled. "Good morning, Peter." I said.

"It is true?!" Peter asked me. I looked at him confused. "Are you really staying at the Clock Tower?!" he asked.

Then I understood what he ment. "I'm sorry Peter but it's true." I confessed while I smiled.

"But why?" Peter asked as he turned into a rabbit. "Please... Live at the Castle of Hearts." he begged as he gave me the puppy eyes.

I giggled as I picked Peter up. "Sorry, Peter. It isn't going to work like Alice. But you do look adoable." I said smiling as I hug Peter. "I like you better in your human form." I said as I let him go. Peter smiled as transformed into his human form. Without thinking I hugged him. "If you love someone and you want them to love you back... You need to be yourself and not change for them. Other they're not good for you." I told him as I let him go and smiled. "Never change yourself for anyone, okay?"

Then Peter smiled brightly. "Okay, anything for you." he said.

"About the moving into people's homes. Since you keep begging me, I'll sleep at the Castle of Hearts for one night just to see how it is." I told Peter who's face brighten as he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Tatiana!" Peter said happily.

"Hey, Tatiana. You here?" asked Boris as he opened the door and saw Peter hugging me.

"Hi, Boris." I said smiling as Peter let me go.

"Sorry, did I interupt?" Boris asked as he walked towards me and Peter.

"No-" I was cut off.

"Yes, you did interupt." Peter said as he pulled out his clock that turned into a gun. "Do not intrupt with our relationship." he said.

"Peter. Put the gun away please." I begged before he could shot Boris. Peter looked at me then the gun transformed into a clock again and Peter put the clock in his pocket.

"Anyways, Tatiana. You ready to meet Gowland?" Boris asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I got out of bed. "Peter, what are you doing to do?" I asked looking at Peter.

"I have to go back to Vivaldi." Peter answered then hugged me. "I will be back, Tatiana!" he shouted.

I just giggled. "Okay." I said then Boris grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Peter.

"Come on, Tatiana!" Boris shouted happily as we ran out of my room and past Julius.

"Where you going?" I heard Julius ask me.

"I'm going to visit, Gowland! I'll be back!" I answered yelling at him for me and Boris was pretty far away from Julius and the Clock Tower.

"We'll meet Gowland and have lots of fun!" Boris said excitedly as we stopped running and began walking. Soon we made it to the Amusement Park. "Here we are!" Boris said.

"Wow." I said surprised it was pretty big. Then Boris started pushing me pass the gates.

"Let's go, we won't have fun standing out here." Boris said smiling. Then I jumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I looked at the man standing in front of me.

"It's okay." the man replied smiling.

"Gowland! We finally found you." Boris said as he looked at the man in front of me.

"Boris, I didn't see you this morning." Gowland said smiling.

"That's because I wanted you to neet someone." Boris said smiling then pushed me towards Gowland. "This is the outsider Peter brought." he said happily.

"Hi, my name's Tatiana." I greeted as I held my hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Tatiana. I'm Gowland." He greeted as he shook my hand. "Boris did warn me about meeting you after you've meet everyone, am I correct?" he asked me. I nodded as I kept smiling. Gowland is a kind and fun man to be around. "Well, since you have all that out of the way. Why not have fun for the rest of the day?" Gowland asked excitedly.

"That's actually why I wanted to come here last." I said smiling.

"Let's go on roller coasters!" Boris said as he put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking to one of the roller coaster. I watched as Boris dragged me to one of the roller coasters.

After what happened with Nightmare, I had to have some fun to forget about it. So all day, I played at the Amusement Park with Boris and Gowland. Being around them, I was really comfortable and I was having a lot of fun. I didn't want this day to end.


	4. Riddles

All day, I went on every ride with Boris and Gowland. Most of them I was having a fun time while a few of them, I was so scared I hung on to Boris who seemed like he didn't mind. "Tatiana! Let's go in there!" Boris shouted as he pointed at a Haunted Mansion.

"Oh that one. I haven't been in there for awhile." Gowland said smiling. "What do you say? Wanna go?" he asked me as him and Boris look at me.

"Yeah." I replied smiling. I always liked going into scary places and scaring myself. Hopefully this place is scary.

We walked in where it was completely dark and I couldn't see anything. Then I got to a spot where the light shined and I could see. I looked around to see where Boris and Gowland was but found I was by myself. I lost them! Then I moved my arms close to my chest as if I was using it as a shield and continued to walk through the Haunted Mansion. Then a man ran towards me with a chainsaw... A REAL chainsaw! I ran and as I was screaming. After a few turns I was able to loose the man and I had my hands on my knee while breathing for air. Soon I heard an evil laugh coming from behind me. My eyes widen as I slowly turned around to see a little girl who's face was covered by her hair. "Wanna play?" she asked me.

I took a few steps back afraid. "Um..." Was all I said. Then the girl looked up at me exposing her face. I screamed for her eyes were missing and her lips were sealed closed only showing a creepy smile. Once again, I ran. I was never this scared before... I was always bored by scary things or jumped a few times, but I never screamed. I ran not looking where I was going and then I bumped into someone falling to the ground. "Ow..." I said rubbing me bottom for it hurt.

"There you are Tatiana!" Boris said smiling as he helped me up. Once I stood up I hugged his arm tightly like my life depended on it.

"C-Can we get out of h-here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I know how to get out of here." Boris said happily as we started walking and I didn't let Boris's arm go. People would jump scare us and I would hide my face against Boris's arm not wanting to see the scary faces. I would hear Boris laugh at each jump scared. The whole time, my face was buried into Boris's arm as I hung on to him while he lead the way out of the mansion. "Well, we're out." Boris said. I looked up to see trees, grass and faceless people walking around. "You were really scared." Boris said as I was still hanging onto him.

"Y-Yeah... I-I've alway been to scary places but this one was really scary..." I explained. Boris just chuckled.

"Well, it's okay. We made it out." Boris assured me smiling. I couldn't help just smile back. Being around Boris was really fun and... Comforting.

"What happened to Gowland?" I asked noticing he wasn't around.

"Don't know... I lost him." Boris said as we looked at the Haunted Mansion. "He's either got out before us or he got lost in that place." he suggested.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure he is... He did come up with the ideas of that place. He should know how to get out." Boris answered smiling. "So did you have fun?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun for a long time." I said smiling back. Then my stomach growled. I covered my stomach by putting my hands over my stomach while Boris chuckled. "I forgot, I didn't eat today." I said.

"Then let's go eat." Boris said as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me to one of the food stands. "Two please." he said.

"Here you are." said a faceless man as he gave two hot dogs to Boris.

"Here." Boris said as he handed me a hot dog.

"Thanks, Boris." I said as I took the hot dog and took a bite.

"Hey, I want to show you my room." Boris exclaimed as I finished my hot dog. He then grabbed my hand again and started dragging me. I felt my face warm up. Being with Boris to close, I felt my heart racing. I was always happy being around him and he's been making me smile a lot. "Here we are!" Boris said as we stopped in front of a door.

We walked into the room and I saw a lot of guns. I remember he has a collection of guns. "That's a lot of guns." I said looking around the room while Boris closed the door behind us.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Boris asked me proud of his collection. I just smiled. "Here, this one is my favorite." he told me as he held out a gun. I looked at it.

"That's cool." I said smiling. Then Boris went behind me. "What are you-" I was cut off as Boris placed the gun in my hands and he had his hands on top of mine.

"This is how you hold it." Boris explained as he was still behind me and his hands was on top of mine. At this point, my heart was beating to fast and hard, that it felt like it was going to burst. "Have you ever hold a gun before?" he asked me. I felt his breathe on my ear and I shivered.

"N-No." I replied as I felt my face grew warmer. Then Boris moved in front of the gun and I quickly pointed the gun away from him. "A-Are you crazy?!" I asked yelling. "I don't know how to use a gun! Don't go in front of someone who has no experience with a gun! What if I accedently shot you?!" I yelled as him.

"Sorry." Boris apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"No... I'm sorry." I said as I put the gun down. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just... I don't know how to use a gun so when you went in front of me... I was afraid I would accedently pulled the trigger and shot you..." I explained while feeling guilty for yelling at Boris. "I was worried." I added.

"Yeah, but I get replaced." Boris said. "As long as my clock doesn't break, I'll always be reborn." he said trying to reassure me.

"Didn't you have this talk with Alice before?" I asked Boris kindly. Boris then nodded.

"But it's been so long, I kind of forgot." Boris said smiling nervously.

"Boris, if you die... Will you be Boris again or someone else?" I asked. Then Boris finally understood what I'm talking about. "If you die, you wouldn't be Boris anymore and I want to see you as Boris." I confessed.

Then I felt Boris place his hand on the top of my head. I looked up to see Boris smiling softly. "Don't worry, I'll be more careful." he said looking at me.

I smiled back then I thought of a riddle. "Boris, how about we do a riddle." I suggested as we sat on the couch.

"Oh~ do you have another riddle?" Boris asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Every dawn begins with me, at dusk I'll be the first you see, and daybreak couldn't come without. What midday centers all about. Daises grow from me, I'm told And when I come, I end all cold. What am I?" I asked as I watched Boris thinking. I already knew the answer.

"Every dawn begins with me, at dusk I'll be the first you see, and daybreak couldn't come without me. What midday centers all about. Daises grow from me, I'm told And when I come, I end all cold..." Boris said repeating the riddle. "Is it... Memory?" he asked smiling happily.

"Yup, you guessed right." I said smiling.

"Yay! Okay my turn." Boris said as he started thinking of a riddle. "I got one." he said. "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?" he asked as his tail swung back and forth happily.

I sat there thinking about it. Riddles is one of my favorite things to do no matter how hard it was. Then I thought of the answer. "A river always runs but nevers walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleep, has a month but never eats." I answered happily.

"Aw~ I thought you would get it wrong!" Boris whine jokingly. I giggled. "Okay, your turn." he said leaning towards me.

This time I had to think of something that Boris would get the answer wrong. "I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?" I asked confident Boris would get the answer wrong.

Boris sat there thinking for a few minutes. "Wow, that one's hard... I have no idea." he said giving up. "What is it?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow or the future." I simply answered.

"Oh, now I get it!" Boris exclaimed happily. "Okay, now it's my turn to give you a hard riddle." he said smirking. "I give you a group of three. One is sitting down, and will never get up. The second eats as much as is given to him, yet is always hungry. The third goes away and never returns. What are they?" he asked.

"That's a hard riddle." I whined.

Boris laughed. "Well it's payback. So do you give up?" he asked smiling.

"No." I answered as I started thinking. I thought of the riddle. After what seemed like an hour I finally thought of the answer. "I got it!" I yelled looking at Boris happily.

"Well what are they?" Boris asked.

"The one that sits and never gets up is a stove, the second one that eats as much as it's given but yet alway's hungry is fire and the last one that goes away and never returns is smoke!" I shouted happily. "Am I right?" I asked Boris.

Then Boris laughed. "Damn! I thought you wouldn't get it right." he said as he calmed down. "Yup, you're right." he answered me while smiling.

"Yes!" I said smiling. "That was a hard one but then I figured it out." I explained. Then looked outside and saw it was dark. "Let's go outside." I suggested.

"But it's night time." Boris said.

"Come on, please. We can look at the stars." I said begging. Night time was my favorite time of day. It's so relaxing and I liked to watch the stars. "Please." I begged again.

"Alright, alright. You win." Boris said as we walked out the door.

Soon me and Boris was lying on the grass watching the stars sparkle. "I love the night and the stars." I said happily. "It's so beautiful." I added smiling.

"You're the first person I ever meet who likes the night time." Boris said as I could sense he was staring at me.

"I got another riddle." I said. Boris looked at me interested. "At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" I asked staring at the stars.

"Um... The moon?" Boris said not sure if he was right. I giggled.

"Close but no." I said. I lift my hand as if I was reaching for the sky when really I was reaching for the stars. "The answer is... The stars." I said telling Boris the answer.

"You really like the stars don't you?" Boris asked me.

"Yup... People failed to notice how beautiful they are... But I always watch them every night." I told Boris. Then I yawned.

"Let's go back. You're tired." Boris said as he sat up. I nodded as I stood up and we began walking to Boris's room.

When we got there I didn't care where I slept. I went to the couch, lied down and went to sleep.


	5. Best Friends

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in front of Nightmare. I smiled. "Hey, Nightmare." I greeted.

"Hello, Tatiana." Nightmare greeted back.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"Nothing, just here." he replied. "So you've fallen in love with the cheshire cat." he said smirking.

I felt my face get warm. "W-What are you talking about? I can't fall in love with anyone in Wonderland." I told him

"But you can..." Nightmare told me. I looked at him confused. "I told you before, you're the reason why we exist. So you're able to do whatever you want here and stay here as lng as you like." he said.

"You never told me I could stay here as long as I like." I said looking at Nightmare seriously.

"Sorry, but my time's up." Nightmare said as I started to wake up.

* * *

I woke up and notice I was warm. "So warm..." I mumbled as I got closer to whatever was keeping me warm.

"You wake?" asked a voice. Then I opened and look up to see Boris' face inches away from me. My face went warm. I screamed as I tried to back away only to fall on the ground. "Are you okay, Tatiana?!" Boris asked me said as helped me up.

"Y-Yeah." I replied as I rubbed my head because I landed on it. "W-Why were sleeping next to me?" I asked.

"Because you were cold, I covered you with the blanket but you were still cold so... I slept next to you." Boris explained smiling. "And I have to add; You were holding on to me the whole night." he said smirking.

"I-I... I uh..." I tried to find the words but I couldn't.

Boris laughed. "I was only joking." he said as he patted my head. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

I sat there thinking about. "I haven't seen Peter for a day... Maybe I'll visit him." I said smiling.

"Why do you have to visit him?" Boris asked as I walked out the door with Boris following.

"Because I promised him." I answered. "I never break a promise." I added then smiled at Boris. I then continued to walk into someone ran into me. "Ow.." I mumbled as I notice I was on someone. I looked down to see a guy that wore green and had mouse ears. "Ah! I-I'm sorry!" I screamed as I got up. "Here." I held my hand out offering to help him up.

"T-Thanks." he said as he stood up.

"Pierce!" Boris yelled. Then Pierce sweaked as he hid behind me. "Hey, get away from Tatiana!" Boris yelled.

"Tatiana?" I heard Pierce say my name. "You're the outsider Peter White was bringing." he stated.

"Yup." I answered smiling. "It's nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Pierce." he said shaking my hand smiling.

"Yeah, and you're also my meal." Boris said as he pulled out a knife and fork out of nowhere.

Pierce sweaked as he hid behind me again. "P-Please, don't let him eat me." he begged as puddles of tears began to form. I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared at him.

"I can't help it!" I yelled as I hugged Pierce, letting his head lie on my chest as I had one hand on his hand and the other on his back. "You're so adorable~!" I told him as I lied my head on his.

"T-Tatiana!" Boris called my name.

"Please, don't eat him. Boris." I begged still hugging Pierce.

"Tatiana..." I heard Pierce call my name.

"You know you look so adorable when you're shy." I told Pierce hugging him tighter. Then I pushed Pierce back a little with me hand grabbing his wrist. "Let's be best friends." I said smiling.

"What about me, Tatiana?!" Boris asked me as he looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't worry, we're already best friends." I told Boris who smiled widely. Then I looked at Pierce again. "So, best friends?" I asked.

Then Perice smiled shyly. "Yeah, best friends." he replied.

"Yay!" I yelled as I threw my arms around Pierce hugging him again. Then a bullet blew between me and Pierce making us me let Pierce go.

"Stay away from my Tatiana!" yelled a voice. I didn't have to look to see that the one who shot us was Peter White.

"Peter! You almost shot Tatiana!" Boris yelled.

"Pierce! Get away from my Tatiana!" Peter yelled ignoring Boris.

Pierce hid behind me again as he head peaked over my shoulder. "Please, don't shot Pierce." I begged. "Put the gun away, please." I begged smiling.

Then Peter sighed as the gun turned into a clock and he put it away. "Anything for you Tatiana!" he shouted as he ran to me and hugged me moving me away from Pierce. I giggled as Peter hugged me.

"Hey! Why don't I ever get a hug!" Boris whined.

"Where were you Tatiana?! I went looking for you but didn't find you." Peter told me as he pushed me away a little with his hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry, I was at the Amusement Park then it got dark so I had to stay there fo the night." I explained smiling. "But I'll stay at the Castle of Hearts for sure this time." I said as Peter's face brighten.

"I have to go." Pierce said.

"Okay, be careful." I told him. Pierce nodded as he ran away. "I know you were scaring him Boris." I said looking at Boris and saw his with the knife and fork in his hands.

"Sorry, I'm a cat and he's a mouse. It's gonna happen." Boris said as he put the knife and fork away. I giggled.

"Tatiana, let's go." Peter said pulling my arm.

"Go? Where?" I asked as Peter was pulling me away from Boris.

"The queen wants to see you." Peter replied.

"Bye Boris! See you another time!" I shouted towards Boris as I was getting farther and farther away from him.

"Bye Tatiana!" I heard Boris shout back.


	6. PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! I have something to tell you all: I won't be able to write anymore stories during summer break.

I'm extremely sorry. I know how much all of you like my stories but I won't be able to write anymore until school starts again.

If anything, I'll probably write at least two chapters a month, if I'm lucky.

Once again, I am completely sorry but I will make it up to all of you.


	7. My Final Decision

Me and Peter were walking to the Castle of Hearts having fun. "So did you have fun at the Amusement Park?" Peter asked me getting protective over me again. "They didn't do anything that was inappropriate did they?" he asked now standing in front of me.

Then I remembered how i woke up with Boris sleeping next to me. I felt my face grow warm. "No, they were really nice to me." I told him smiling.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked making sure I was okay. I simply nodded. It was silent. "I was really worried about you when I couldn't find you." he told me breaking the silent. I looked at Peter with wide eyes. "I was worried that something happened to you." he confessed to me.

Soon I felt guilty. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you worry." I apologized as I looked at the ground upset and guilty for making Peter worried about me. "I didn't mean to." I added.

"You're so cute when you look upset!" Peter shouted as he hugged me. It was silent for a moment. "Even though you look cute when you're upset..." he started. "I don't like to see you upset... I like it better when you're smiling, giggling and having fun." Peter said as I could fell him smiling softly. "So please..." then he pushed me away a little so he could see my face. "Be happy and smile for me." he told me smiling.

"Okay." I said as I smiled back softly. Peter made me feel better as I smile back at him. Then without thinking, I grabbed his hand. "Let's go. we shouldn't keep Queen Vivaldi waiting." I said as I started running towards the Castle of Hearts while I was dragging Peter behind me.

* * *

Soon me and Peter found ourselves standing in front of the Castle of Hearts will holding hands. I felt Peter look at me so I looked at him and smiled. "Let's go." I said as i ran inside not letting his hand go. Once I ran inside I started running to a random direction but then stopped as I realized something.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked me worried.

I faced Peter as I laughed nervously. "I don't know where Queen Vivaldi is." I told Peter smiling.

Peter chuckled as we didn't let go of each other and Peter was leading now. "I think I know where she is." he told me as he ran towards the different direction I was taking, now dragging me. I looked at my hand that was holding Peter's and I felt my face get warm. His hand was big but was soft at the same time and I felt like I didn't ever want to let go. "We're here." I heard Peter. Then I looked up to see we were standing in front of a door. Peter knocked. "Vivaldi. You in there?" he asked.

"Come in!" I heard what I guessed Vivaldi's voice.

Me and Peter walked in and saw Vivaldi sitting in a chair until she stood up and ran to me hugging me. "We missed you Tatiana." she told me as she held me like a little child.

"Vivaldi~! That's my Tatiana!" Peter whined making me giggle.

"It's okay, Peter I don't mind." I told him as Vivaldi ignored him and just kept hugging me then finally let me go.

"Come, Tatiana. We want to show you something." Vivaldi said then grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere.

"Uh... Okay." I said as I let her drag me to wherever she was dragging me.

After a few minutes, we stop in front of a door and Vivaldi pulled out a heart shaped key. Then I hear a click, I guessed it was the door unlocking. "Go in." she told me as she opened the door and I saw nothing but darkness. I gulped as I walking in and then Vivaldi walked in after me closing the door behind her. When she turned on the ight all I saw was room full of stuffed animals. "They're cute, aren't they?" Vivaldi asked me as I she sat on the bed and held a white teddy bear. I sat next to her and she handed me the bear. I took it and looked at it before holding it against my chest.

"Yeah... They're cute." I agreed with Vivaldi while smiling.

We sat there talking and having fun. I would tell Vivaldi my life before I came to Wonderland, I told her some of the funny moments Hinata, Naruto and I had. We would laugh about them. Then I would sit there thinking about how I looked up to Vivaldi. I looked at the teddy bear against my chest as I had a weird feeling I couldn't explain. it felt like I could trust Vivaldi with anything... Like she was my big sister. "Tatiana." Vivaldi alled me getting my attention. I looked at her. "Is something the matter?" she asked me. I could tel she was worried.

"Nothing. I was thinking." I told her as I looked down away from Vivaldi.

"Please, tell us what is wrong." Vivaldi begged as she sat closer to me and put the stuff animal that in her arms down as she tried comforting me.

"I-It's just that... I think I... Look up to you as a big sister." I started. "But I'm not sure if that's what it feels like to have one 'cause... I've always been the the eldest child, I didn't have anyone to call an older sibling." I explained. "When I'm around you, it's like I can trust you with anything and you'll always be there for me no matter what." I finished then looked at Vivaldi who stared at me shocked. "Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make sound awkward!" I said waving my arms until I felt pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Vivaldi smiling softly as she had me in her arms.

"It's alright if you consider us your big sister. I don't mind." Vivaldi told me. "We will always be there for you and we will do, no matter what to be there for you." she added. I lie there in her arms feeling safe and wanted. Just then I had finally made my decision. "It's late. You should rest now." Vivaldi told me as she let me go.

Then we left the room and was walking away from the room. "Vivaldi." I called her getting her attention. "C-Can I stay here?" I asked her.

Vivaldi smiled. "Of course. You may stay as long as you like." she told as I smied widely.

"Tatiana!" yelled a voice as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hi, Peter." I said happily as he let me go and I yawned.

"Peter, get Tatiana a room for her to rest in." Vivaldi said as she left. "We wish you good-night." she said.

"Come on, Tatiana. Let's go." Peter said happily as he grabbed my hand and was dragging me to my room.

"Peter." I called him ready to tell him the big surprise.

"Yes, Tatiana?" he answered as he turned towards me smiling and I smiled back.

"I want to stay here." I told him. I saw Peter's face brighten as he gripped my hand tighter and continued to walk me to my room. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell Peter as crying tears of joys as I smiled happily behind him letting him drag me.


End file.
